


He Deserved It

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza Jefferson gets in trouble at school and has to face the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RedBerrie's The Hamil-ABO 'Verse series  
> Eliza is actually the name of one of Hamilton's daughters. Google it.

Eliza Jefferson sat on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth. Her cheeks were puffed out stubbornly as she tried to avoid thinking about the punishment she was sure to receive. 

If asked, Eliza would insist that she didn't deserve this punishment, the guy had it coming. 

She heard a knock on the door and her papa’s comforting scent came quickly after. She felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes and she desperately hoped that she was wrong. She would rather face her dad than her papa. Dad is an alpha, just like her. He would punish her quickly then they would be done. Her papa on the other hand, well he would be disappointed. She hated making papa disappointed more than anything else. 

She tried calling, “Go away!” The door opened anyway, and her papa approached slowly. He walked right up to the bed and knelt down in front of her. She put her hands on her eyes so she would have to look at him, and her feet stopped kicking. 

Papa gently reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. When she peered anxiously at him she was happy to see that he didn't look disappointed, instead he looked concerned. 

“Eliza, what happened at school today?” His voice was even and reassuring. 

“...I got into trouble.” She confessed, but something told her that papa already knew. 

“Why did you get into trouble?” His thumb was making soothing circular motions on her hand. She glared at it, not out of anger but out of defiance.

“I punched Lukas in the nose.” She thought that papa knew that too.

“Why did you punch Lukas in the nose?” Now they were getting to new ground that papa didn't know.

“He made fun of  William!” She was referring to her older brother of a year. Papa’s gaze remained neutral.

“Why did he make fun of William?” He inquired. 

“Because William is the only one in his class who's not an alpha!” Eliza was beginning to feel like this was an interrogation.

Papa breathed out a heavy sigh, “Eliza, remind me of how old you are.” Oh no, not this again.

Meekly she told him, “I'm nine years old.”

“Is nine years old an age where you should be concerned about that type of thing?” His thumb stopped making the circular motion and she wanted it back.

“No?” She tried, not wanting to give in but not wanting to start an argument. An argument with papa was not an argument that one could win.

“But?” Papa gave her a gentle smile, always able to read her like an open book.

“But you don't know how it feels! I'm the only one of us kids that's an alpha, and so I need to protect my brothers from bullying!” She insisted.

“By getting suspended?” See? He always wins. She fell silent and tried not to cry, failing miserably. Papa pulled her in for a hug and cooed. Papa gives the best hugs. 

“I'm sorry.” She managed to get out through watery breaths. Papa rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying. 

“All better?” He checked. When she nodded he continued, “Alright. Now you need to go and give your daddy a big hug and a kiss, because you're not the one who got suspended.”

She stared at him in shock, “Did daddy get Lukas suspended?” She was in awe. Papa nodded in confirmation. Eliza squealed with delight and dashed out to find her other parent. She found him talking to William. William was grinning cheekily and his mouth was covered in chocolate. Papa walked in behind her and daddy immediately turned to look at him, as if sensing his presence. Everytime Papa walked into a room that Daddy was in, he was the first person that Daddy looked at.

Papa took one look at William, smirked, and offered, “Trade?”

Daddy didn't miss a beat, “Yes.” Papa held out his hand and William took it with his own chocolate covered one. They went to the bathroom to clean him up, leaving her alone with her dad. 

She quickly rushed forward and gave him her biggest hug. 

“You're still in trouble.” Daddy warned. Eliza quickly released him and did her best to look like she felt bad. 

“I'm sorry.” She repeated. Daddy frowned and gave her one long look.

“Did you get a good shot in?” He checked. Eliza grinned.

“I hit him three times!” She bragged, and daddy laughed.

“Three?” Daddy looked impressed.

“Well the first time I hit him he was still smiling, so I had to hit him twice after that.” 

“Was he still smiling?”

“Nope!” Eliza bragged. Daddy laughed and ruffled her hair.

“Good.” 

Papa returned without William and glared at Daddy, “You're not supposed to encourage this.” He snapped. Papa and Daddy weren't really mad at each other, they just liked to banter.

“So what if she punches a kid for bullying her family? You or I can get her out of trouble the next time.” Daddy persuaded. 

Papa refused to be moved, “There shouldn’t be a next time.” 

Daddy's eyes nearly sparkled as he said, “We both know which of us she gets this from.” 

Papa huffed, “She's your kid too.” Sometimes Eliza thought that she was just Papa’s because of how similar they are.

Daddy walked up to Papa and wrapped him in a hug, whispering something that Eliza couldn't quite hear.  Papa swatted at Daddy half-heartedly and Daddy backed up, looking smug.

“What's my punishment?” Eliza always found it best to just take the punishment quickly. Daddy could get creative and it's best to just rip the band-aid right off.

She watched her parents share a look, “When we go get ice-cream you only get one scoop.” Daddy decided. Eliza pouted. It wasn't satisfying unless she could have two different flavors. 

Papa’s phone buzzed and he checked it, frowning slightly, “If we want to get ice-cream before we have to leave we need to go now.”

“Where are we going?” Eliza was curious, momentarily forgetting about her punishment.

“We’re going to see your uncle Laf.” Papa told her. Eliza's face lit up, eager to go visit her favorite uncle. 

“Well, you're going to go see your Uncle Laf.” Daddy amended. 

Papa frowned, “Thomas…” he began but daddy gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Phillip still isn't feeling well, I'll stay with him, you guys go.” 

“Yeah Papa! Let's go!” Eliza began pulling on her Papa's arm in an effort to go faster. Papa and Daddy locked eyes before Papa nodded once and allowed himself to be pulled by his daughter.

In the end Daddy did join them, but only when he was sure that Phillip was okay. Eliza didn't get why Papa always looked so happy when Daddy unexpectedly joined them somewhere, but she guessed it was just her parents being gross. 

Uncle Laf enjoyed her story of punching Lukas in the face, deciding that he deserved it. Uncle George was less enthusiastic, but Eliza didn't mind. She knew he was still impressed, and impressing Uncle George was not easy. 

Eventually she wandered off to play with her cousins and siblings, leaving the grown-ups to do grown-up things. 

**Author's Note:**

> aren't kids adorable?


End file.
